Time Stands Still (2)
"Time Stands Still (2)" 'is the eighth episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on October 12, 2004 on CTV Television and on December 10, 2004 on The N. The episode shares its title with a song of the same name by Rush. Summary Rick's public humiliation makes him homicidal, which causes him to come back to school armed with a gun and looking for revenge. As innocent people are caught in his path, the unthinkable happens, and everyone at Degrassi faces fear and tragedy. Extended Overview Rick heads to Degrassi with his dad's handgun in his backpack, despite being given permission to go home until everybody has calmed down and the issue has been resolved. Toby tells him this, but he responds that this is the one day he wants to actually be at Degrassi. Mr. Raditch, the principal, also tells him he can go home. Seeing Paige, he reaches for the gun in his bag until Paige tells him that she thought that the prank was sickening, childish, and out of line. Realizing that she is right, he puts the gun away, apologizes for hurting Terri, and leaves the cafeteria. Rick decides to forget his plans and places the gun in his locker. Still covered in paint, he goes into a restroom and begins to clean up. When Spinner and Jay walk in to the same restroom, Rick hides and Spinner and Jay begin talking about the event. Noticing Rick is in one of the stalls, Jay turns the blame from themselves to Jimmy, and Spinner goes along with it, both of them implying the prank would have been impossible without Jimmy. Rick approaches Jimmy, backpack back in his arms. He is unaware that Jimmy intends to find whoever pulled the prank on Rick and bring them to the Principal. Jimmy asks Rick how he's holding up, and says he has Rick's back if anyone bothers him again. Rick replies, "You stabbed me in the back." Jimmy is obviously confused and tells Rick he defended him, then Rick pulls the gun out of his bag. With the gun pointed at him, Jimmy freezes for a second, and backs away slowly. As Rick closes his eyes, Jimmy turns to run away before Rick fires. The bullet hits Jimmy in the back, knocking him to the ground. As other students are running away, Craig walks down the hall to see Jimmy lying on the floor. Rick finds Emma with Toby and Sean, and says that he is sorry he kissed Emma, the gun in his hand at his side. They turn to run away but Rick demands that they don't turn away from him. Rick starts saying how Emma flirted with him and made him think she cared about him when really it was a lie. Sean calmly tries to reason with Rick, and tells Rick that it's just going to make his life worse, but Rick replies that it is too late because he already shot someone. He lifts the gun, pointing it straight at Emma, but Sean gets in front of her and grabs the weapon. While Rick and Sean fight, the gun goes off, which kills Rick. However, Sean is alright. Jay, Alex, and a clearly guilt ridden Spinner are in the halls talking about what happened with Jay telling Spinner that he thought it might have been him. Spinner responds that it was Jimmy, and knowing that someone will find out he wants to go tell. But Jay stops him and tells him that he needs to shut up. Into which Spinner responds that Jimmy's is his best friend. Jay tells him that if Jimmy lives or dies he was Spinner's best friend. Spinner tells Jay that they might have killed Jimmy and Rick. The parents of the students are scared for the children as they are surrounding the school. Hazel, Paige, and other juniors are still locked in a room since the school is in lockdown. A teacher calls Hazel into the hall to tell her the horrifying news that Jimmy had been shot. She begins to cry as the other students are brought out of the school. Jimmy is in the hospital as Hazel, Paige, and Spinner visit along with others. They find out that he is paralyzed from the waist-down and they are saddened. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song ''"Time Stands Still" by Rush. *This episode mark the last time Jimmy walked, because Rick shot him, leading him to be in a wheelchair. *This episode marks the second shooting in the Degrassi franchise (first in DTNG). *One of the 3 three shootings on DTNG. The other two were '''Danger Zone and Dead and Gone (2). *The case of someone being bullied to the point of insanity is likely and very, VERY, possible. *This episode marks the final appearance of Rick, as he dies in this episode. *The scene where Jimmy gets shot is used in Aubrey Graham's montage for the season 6 and 7 opening credits. *This episode was played on the same day Dead and Gone (2) premiered, which also had a shooting. *Jay and Spinner admit to the prank later on, but they don't tell anyone Alex helped set it up. |-| Gallery= Degrassi_shooting.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-1.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-2.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-3.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-5.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-6.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-7.jpg time-stands-still-pt-2-8.jpg Tss10.jpg Tss9.jpg Tss8.jpg Tss7.jpg Tss6.jpg Tss5.jpg Tss4.jpg Tss3.jpg Tss2.jpg Tss1.jpg tss11.jpg tss12.jpg tss13.jpg tss14.jpg 54654k.png 56654.png 565d.png Rick returns to Degrassi.jpg Toby and Emma sitting outside with J.T. clowning around(as usual).jpg Rick walking up the steps of Degrassi.jpg Spinner ticking Jimmy off.jpg Sydney looking at Joey's house.jpg One of Degrassi's early turning points.jpg Jimmy trying to get away.jpg Scary.jpg Emma, Sean and Toby unkowingly walk into trouble.jpg Rick about to pull his gun on Emma.jpg Police are on the scene.jpg Police once again.jpg Jay stopping Spin.jpg Caitlin and a rival reporter.jpg A vigil for Jimmy.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Dino Bellisario as Police officer *Inga Cadranel as Rachel Roberts *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Ephraim Ellis as Rick Murray *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Gerry Mendicino as Detective *Elisa Moolecherry as Sydney *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos |-| Quotes= *Toby: Raditch is going supernova he's gonna find out who did this *Rick: And what? Give Em detention *Toby: I'm just saying, I think it'll be cool if you skip the rest of the day *Rick: Toby... this is the one time I actually wanna be at school *Jimmy: How you holding up ? *Rick: Good *Jimmy: Good...kinda surprised to see you this afternoon *Rick: Yea I bet you are *Jimmy: I'm really sorry about everything, and if those guys give you any trouble, *I got your back. *Rick: You stabbed me in the back! *Jimmy: What ? *Rick: You set the whole thing up *Jimmy: Come on Rick, I defended you... *(Rick pulls out the gun) *Jimmy: Is that real ? *Rick: This whole time you pretended to be my friend... you made me do this *(Rick shoots Jimmy) |-| Featured Music= |-| Link= *Watch Time Stands Still (1) and (2) on Putlocker *Watch Time Stands Still (2) on TeenNick Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Quotes